metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Flight 76715
Flight 76715 'was a commercial passenger flight that crashed in Moscow on July, 2013, on the day of the inter-continental nuclear exchange ending the Great War of 2013. Overview Flight 76715 was returning from Majorca, Spain, it's destination, Domodedovo airport, Moscow Oblast, Russia, when it was caught in the middle of the first nuclear exchanges. Many of the passengers were families coming back from holiday. It was captained by an older man called Tolya and co-piloted by the younger Andrei. The first either men knew of what was happening on the ground was a brief radio transmission from an unknown source, possibly Domodedovo tower. Initially cruising above the clouds, its electronics were suddenly disabled by an electromagnetic pulse wave from a nuclear missile that hit Moscow, causing it to begin a shallow descent. Panicking, Tolya attempted to contact the ground, but recieved no response. Once below the clouds, the burning city was fully visible to the crew and passengers. At this point, the plane began to nosedive into the city. Despite Tolya and Andrei managing to steer the plane away from any large buildings, the controls were mostly unresponsive and the plane began to break apart, losing its left wing, causing it to bank sharply to the left and crash. Final Minutes in the Cockpit ''*Tolya and Andrei are flying the plane, Tolya on the left, Andrei on the right* Radio:'' Come in *name*? Do you hear me? '*name*. Do you read me? *A flash lights up sky* Tolya:'' What happened?!'' Andrei: What the hell was that?! Shit! We're losing power. The engines are dead. '' Tolya: ''Domodedovo tower! Flight 76715 here! Mayday! Mayday...! '' Andrei: ''What... what was that flash?! Ask them! Tolya:'' Shit. The tower is gone.'' Andrei:Tolya! We're going down! *Radio crackles. Unintelligible transmission from ground* Tolya: Speed?! What is our speed?! Andrei:'' The servers are dead. I can't get a reading!'' *The plane breaks through cloud layer. Moscow is visible. At least four missiles have been launched from below. A mushroom cloud engulfs the burning city* Andrei: Oh my God! Tolya: Andrei? Andrei! Give me a hand here! Andrei: Shit! Shit! What's going on here?! Tolya:'' *Unintelligible* We're diving. '' Andrei:'' A-a-a-a! I don't wanna die!'' Tolya: Get a hold of yourself! Andrei: Come on! Come on! *hits controls* Stop! Stop! Piece of shit! *Unintelligible* *The plane begins a sudden nosedive, banking to the left.* Andrei: We're going down! *Unintelligible. Left engine mentioned* Tolya: Left roll! Fix that left roll! *It descends between some apartment blocks. Pieces of rubble smash the cockpit windows* Andrei:'' A-a-a-a! I don't wanna die! '' *Screaming* Tolya: Andrei, don't panic! We're getting out! *Screaming* Aftermath Both Tolya and Andrei were killed immediately on impact, along with most of the remaining passengers that had not fallen out of the plane as it broke apart. The plane landed directly inside the entrance to the Teatralnaya Metro station, coming to a dead stop with little skidding along the ground. Most of the building was demolished, but little damage was done to the escalators and the Metro station below. The plane was broken in two around halfway along its body and its left wing sheered off by a nearby building, but was otherwise largely intact. What with the chaos below, it is unlikely any rescue effort was attempted to look for survivors. The plane and its crew and passengers remained where it lay for 24 years, slowly rotting away. It was often used as a safe shortcut to the Teatralnaya entrance by Stalkers, fearing the open ground. However, like many of the abandoned areas in Moscow, strange phenomena began to appear, manifesting in hallucinations that placed explorers and Stalkers back in the final moments of the flight. During Artyom and Pavel's journey to Teatralnaya, in Echoes, both men hallucinated on the plane. Pavel managed to tear off his gas mask, believing he could not breathe. Luckly, Artyom managed to wake up and force Pavel's mask back on - the two quickly left the ghosts of the past for Teatralnaya. Trivia *Given that the crew and most of the passengers were Russian, it is likely the plane was an Aeroflot flight, Russia's largest airline company. *It appears that the USA (or other belligerant nation) was the aggressor during the war since Moscow's missiles were launched not long after one had already hit the city, inplying they were retaliatory. *Evidently, many other Stalkers succumbed to the hallucinations inside the plane, as there are many corpses with their filters ripped out. *There was a third person inside the cockpit during the crash, likely a flight attendant - it appears that Artyom views the hallucination through the attendant's eyes. *Judging from the size of the plane and the number of remaining seats, the plane carried around 200-300 passengers. The hallucinations show it was at full capacity. Gallery> Cockpit.jpg|The cockpit of Flight 76715 before the first nuclear missile hit Moscow Flight.jpg|The passengers of Flight 76715 Cockpit2.jpg|The final ascent into Moscow Cockpit3.png|The corpses of Tolya, Andrei and a flight attendant Plane.png|The final resting place of Flight 76715